


Boy.

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eating, Gen, Sandwich Physics gone wrong., Scott Summers being written as everything but a guy with a stick up his ass, timeline crunching cause this doesnt make sense otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: It's a man vs sandwich world.





	Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> For reference theyre all like 20-24 in this.

“This is disgusting.” Kurt said, looking over at the sandwich on the table. He, and his friends were all sitting in a booth, with Scott at the head of the table. “It can’t be healthy.” He used one of his fingers to point at the monsteristy that was lying in front of Scott. 

 

“It isn’t, I’m sure Scott know this.” Jean picked at her sandwich, removing the wrapping and stray pieces of lettuce. “That’s a week worth of sodium in one sandwich.” She wasn’t going to be the one to tell Scott no, because she out of all her friends wanted to catch the cursed Summers Sandwich on video. 

 

In front of her sat Hank, uncomfortably wedged in between the wall and Kurt. However, he couldn’t complain as Jean was stuck with Warren’s wings behind her, and that must have been much more annoying. Scott was the only one who wasn’t sitting inside the booth, but instead on the outside on a seat of his own. Everyone needed him there so that Warren could film him devour the entire thing, as gruesome as the act may be. Usually Scott 

 

The sandwich, or something more aptly referred to as “the monsteristy”, was a combination of a multitude of meats and vegetables. It was ham, pepperoni, meatballs, tuna salad and bacon layered on top of a bed of lettuce, onions, and tomatoes. He kept it clean when it came to the sauces, deciding that hot sauce and honey mustard were the way to go. The tomatoes were the reason he didn’t consume it too often, as he was slightly allergic to tomatoes, giving him an awful red rash on his back. But whenever he had hid them in the monsteristy, underneath the layers of salty, saturated meats, it was truly worth it. He only had the sandwich whenever Hank managed to convince the Professor to dine out, because the sandwich cost them a good 30$, and that was without the peach iced tea that Scott usually ordered. 

 

Kurt squirmed in his seat, unable to eat his own sandwich, a modest veggie delight, because Scott hasn’t even began to eat his. Everyone at the table wanted to witness Scott consume his meal, but Hank seemed to be the only one with some sort of appetite, taking bites of his plain roast beef sandwich, while Warren fidgeted with the camera. 

 

“Warren, if you don’t know how to use it, I can start it up for you.” Jean offered, looking at Warren struggling with the videotape, before he eventually snapped the compartment shut. 

 

“It just needed some brute force. It works fine now.” Warren said, somewhat angrily as he pressed the record button down. He aimed the camera at Scott, who was busy sizing himself up. “The camera’s ready for you, pretty boy.” 

 

Scott looked up at the table, with everyone around him anxiously waiting for him to speak or do something. “Do you want me to eat it regularly or challenge myself?” He was serious, he honestly didn’t know why all his friends were so surprised at his sandwich, as he had eaten it before. 

 

“How long does it usually take you to finish it?” Warren asked. 

 

“Anywhere between twenty to thirty minutes.” 

 

“Then challenge yourself, I think we only have fifteen minutes worth of film.” Warren was lying, but Scott wouldn’t know, he just wanted to see if Scott could even finish that or if he had only heard mythos of his ability. 

 

Scott shot Warren a cocky look, even if his eyes were blocked by the shiny-red visors he wore, everyone knew that he meant business. Hell--maybe by a miracle Scott would be able to impress the only girl at the table. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we have left over film.” Scott said beaming, and then began to dig into his sandwich. One full bite was not enough to taste all the meats, but it was enough for his teeth to snag on a strip of bacon and pull it out. He pulled it out, and not caring for taste at the current moment. He usually would want equal bites, but there was no way he could satisfy that and beating the time limit Warren gave him. 

 

The scene of Scott biting into an overstuffed sandwich, was not something that squeamish and weak of heart could really stomach. Kurt, who had seen disgusting things in his lifetime, was absolutely appalled by the way Scott tore through his sandwich, going as far as to cover his eyes and only peak through every now and again. 

 

“Gott im Himmel….” He said in disgust. 

 

Anyone who could say that they could keep their appetite while looking at Scott devour the Summers Sandwich was lying, or has never actually tried eating while he was eating. Hank, who previously was enjoying his meal, had to stop and pay attention to the disgusting display of competition. He had wrapped up his sandwich and instead chose to pay attention to Scott. 

 

“Oh my stars and garters….this is really something else, Scott.” Hank said, choosing to either cheer him on nor discourage him, as he was halfway through his sub now. He wondered how far it would go. 

 

Warren was, surprisingly, still cheering on his friend. He was obviously revolted, but he just couldn’t look away. He couldn’t anyway as he had promised to get the whole thing on tape. It was something both foul and amazing at the same time, it was the type of thing one usually associated with teenage boys in high school, rather than the X-Men. 

 

“Come on, you’re halfway there. Just push through!”

 

Scott was becoming somewhat nauseous, now that he had eaten a little over half of the sandwich. He could feel the rash he usually got from tomatoes appearing on his back, but he just had a little more to go and he could be free of it. Eating this much in a short amount of time was something foreign to him, especially because he hadn’t eaten all day in preparation for this exact moment. He wanted to stop and complain, but he wouldn’t show that kind of weakness in front of the camera. 

 

Jean was the only one who hadn’t said anything the entire time, instead focusing on the time, noting that it only took Scott five minutes to finish the sandwich. She was equal parts repulsed and charmed by the feat he had accomplished.  As he stuffed the last bit in, he jumped up in a sort of “hurrah” sticking his hands above his head in a cheer. 

 

“The soda! Drink your soda!” Warren yelled, even though he knew it was a bad idea to encourage a queasy looking Scott to consume anything more. 

 

“Don’t encourage him!” Kurt cried, not wanting a front-row seat to a puke feast. He and Jean were the two closest to the blast zone. “Don’t drink it!” 

 

With his brain already in competition mode, Scott grabbed the iced tea he had bought, and put the straw to his mouth. When he did that, Hank visibly winced, not wanting to see the aftermath of almost a liter of soda combined with the monsteristy. He looked down at his sandwich instead of his friend. Kurt seemed to have somewhat of the same idea, pressing up against Hank and putting his sandwich far away from the expected puke-zone. He was looking forward to that sandwich, but not now that he had lost his appetite. 

 

Scott forced the iced tea down his throat, and then slammed the empty cup against the table. The feat took a lot out of him, as now he was feeling more nauseous than he had in a very long time. 

 

“I’m done! I’m finished! I did it all in--” 

 

“Seven minutes. That’s actually very impressive.” Jean said, and then placed her watch back on the table. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone do that before.” 

 

“That’s because no one in the right mind would ever do something so gross.” Kurt said, still afraid that Scott might throw up. 

 

Scott, now that he had finished gloating, sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest. “Hey, you’re just jealous.” 

“I’m sensible, not jealous.” Kurt said, but gained no response from Scott. “Scott? Are you okay?” 

 

Due to the fact that his goggles were reflective, no one could tell that Scott had fallen asleep the moment he sat down. His body was just so incredibly tired, after such an incredible feat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
